Anything You Can Do
by Angeliqua-Regina
Summary: A Pirates Of The Caribbean fic Jack Sparrow returns to Port Royal after 4 years and meets Elizabeth's cousin. Can the two find love and work together as well? How about with Will and Elizabeth by their sides? With the return of Barbossa? Also drama
1. Lonliness

A/N I don't own anyone from Pirates Of The Caribbean : The Curse Of The Black Pearl. I only own original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa stood on the shore and gazed off into the ocean. She closed her eyes  
  
and felt the breeze gently blow through her red curls. She and her parents had been  
  
fighting. Once again about marriage. They wanted her to marry a wealthy gentleman  
  
who had come a long way to meet her. Elliot Fenway. Another pompus ass her  
  
parents had tried to suit her with. "You must stay with your own kind," the had said.  
  
She took the pins out of her long red hair and let it flow freely. She opened  
  
her violet eyes to find something on the water had changed. The boat that had been  
  
sitting in place far in the distance was now approaching the shore. It was almost  
  
there. She watched intently, ducking down so that, maybe, they wouldn't be able to  
  
see her cream colored dress.  
  
It was a pirates ship, of that she was certian. She and her elder cousin,  
  
Elizabeth Swann, now Turner, had always been interested in pirates. They had  
  
always said they wished to someday meet one. According to Elizabeth, it had  
  
happened to her. Elizabeth had told her time and time again about Captain  
  
Barbossa of the Black Pearl. The cursed pirate and his crew who had kidnapped  
  
her four years ago. Alyssa smirked. She still didn't believe the stories of the  
  
honorable Captain Jack Sparrow who had come to her cousins rescue. Even  
  
though in the four years she had been hearing the story, the words hadn't changed  
  
once. Not Elizabeths, nor Will's.  
  
She redirected her thoughts back to the fast approaching ship. It was nearly  
  
at shore. She found herself growing excited, but at the same time scared. She  
  
backed away, keeping her eyes on the ship, and hid amongst some wooden crates.  
  
There was only one crate infront of her, so she could easily see the ship. She  
  
squinted her eyes. But, there was only one man on this ship. Where was the crew?  
  
She ducked down farther and kept watching, her 22 year old imagination running  
  
wild.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow navigated his ship back towards the shores of Port  
  
Royal. He had never imagined himself returning here again. But he had decided he  
  
would. Just to look in and see how things were with Elizabeth and Will. He didn't  
  
want them to know he was here, he just wanted to make sure that they were okay.  
  
He looked hard at the shore. He saw some movement, something white. It  
  
ducked behind a crate. He dismissed it. It was probably just a cat. He saw it again,  
  
briefly, but he got a better look. His features hardened. Someone was there.  
  
Someone knew that his ship was approaching the shore of Port Royal. Someone  
  
was waiting for him. When the ship reached its destination he got off, sword drawn,  
  
onto the shore.  
  
"I know you're 'ere!" He bellowed. "I saw ye from me ship! Ye better come out  
  
'ere now 'r when I find ye, I'll slit your throat!"  
  
Alyssa took a step back away from his voice, but she backed into a crate.  
  
Jack had heard the noise and looked in her direction. He knew someone was  
  
definitely there, but ti was far too dark to be able to tell who. He walked cautiously to  
  
Alyssa's hiding place. He had his sword infront of him the whole time.  
  
"Alright, then, ye asked for it!" he pulled back the sword and was fully  
  
prepared to bring it down on Alyssa, but he was stopped when she spoke. The  
  
sweetest voice he had ever heard met his ears.  
  
"Please, sir, please don't kill me," Alyssa begged. Her voice was barely  
  
above a whisper. Jack could hear her trembling in her words. Her fear rode her  
  
voice clearly.  
  
He put his sword away, "Come out 'ere, miss, I won't harm ye." He offered  
  
his hand to help her out of her hiding place. She didn't move. "Come now, the  
  
sword's away. Can't harm ye from there. I apologize for fright'ning ye." Even though  
  
he sounded sincere, she still didn't respond. "I promise ye, miss, I won't harm ye or  
  
I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Alyssa automatically recognized the name. He was the hero-pirate from  
  
Elizabeths stories. He had supposedly saved her cousin. Maybe she had been  
  
telling the truth the whole while. Alyssa took one step towards the pirate. The  
  
moonlight bathed the skirt of her dress, but he still couldn't see her face.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked in slight disbelief. "Honest?"  
  
"Aye, madam," he replied with a sly smirk. "As I stand before ye. And may I  
  
ask your name?"  
  
Alyssa stepped fully into the moonlight. She accepted Captain Sparrow's  
  
offered hand and he helped her out of the crates. Jack's eyes were met with a sight  
  
more beautiful than they had ever seen. Before him stood a slender red- headed  
  
beauty with her hair loose and blowing in the wind. As a woman's hair should be  
  
worn, Jack had always thought. She looked at him with the oddest and most  
  
beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Possibly the most beautiful eyes that existed. They  
  
were a light shade of purple. A very light violet. His breath was completely taken  
  
away.  
  
He was jolted back into the world when she began to speak, "My name is  
  
Alyssa Katelyn Wells," She answered with a sweet smile. She still held his hand in  
  
hers.  
  
"It is an honor to meet ye, Miss Wells," he brought her hand up to his lips and  
  
ever so gently brushed his lips across her hand.  
  
"You're a pirate," Alyssa stated obviously. The wheels in her head turning.  
  
"Aye," was all he said. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, curious  
  
as to what she was thinking of.  
  
"This is your boat?" she more stated than asked, taking a few steps towards  
  
the looming ship.  
  
"Aye," he said again, following her eyes, as well as her footsteps, towards  
  
his ship.  
  
She quickly turned to face him, her beautiful face mere inches away from his,  
  
"May I see it? The inside, I mean?"  
  
Jack looked at her, uncertain, still with a curious look on his face. He said  
  
nothing.  
  
"Are there any other men on board?" she kept the questions coming. "Any  
  
mates?"  
  
Jack shook his head no, Alyssa continued.  
  
"Then, may I see it?" she then added with a stunning smile; "Please?"  
  
She had him. He couldn't resist. Without a word, he took her hand and led  
  
her on board his ship. She looked around in awe.  
  
Jack walked over and opened a door to reveal some stairs, "Ye said ye  
  
wished to see the inside, Miss Wells. Ye hav'nt changed your mind, have ye?" he  
  
grinned.  
  
Alyssa shook her head and went to stand infront of him, "Alyssa," She  
  
corrected him. "You may call me Alyssa."  
  
Jack nodded and smiled down at her before leading her down the stairs. It  
  
was damp and it wasn't very well lit, so Jack held her close to him as they  
  
descended the stairs. He led her to his chambers. There was a small bed, more of  
  
a cot, a closet and a large desk and chair. On top of the desk was a lantern and  
  
Alyssa could also see a quill, some ink and some paper. One piece of paper had  
  
writing on it. Alyssa read it silently while Jack watched her fondly.  
  
"I understand your lonliness, Captain Sparrow." Alyssa said, keeping her  
  
head down. Her words caught Jack off guard.  
  
"What ye mean?" he inquired.  
  
She looked up at him and he could see the lonliness in her eyes. Just as  
  
clearly as, he was sure, she saw in his. "I'm alone no matter where I go. Even when  
  
I'm in a room full of people. No one understands me."  
  
Jack walked over to her and looked down at her sympathetically, "I wish  
  
there was something I could do to help ye."  
  
Alyssa looked desperately into his dark eyes, "Maybe there is," she said  
  
hopefully.  
  
"Tell me, what is't?" he asked.  
  
"When you leave Port Royal, Captain," she began. "Take me with you."  
  
He looked at her, stunned by her request. He thought about it silently for a  
  
moment, looking at the floor, the cieling, the walls, his letter. Every now and then  
  
looking at her to see her seriousness. After what felt like an eternity to Alyssa,  
  
Captain Sparrow finallt made a decision. He answered her in on sentence.  
  
"Just call me Jack." 


	2. Problems

A/N I own no one from Pirates Of The Caribbean : The Curse Of The Black Pearl. I only own original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
"Ssssh!" Alyssa hissed as she and Jack snuck around outside of her parents  
  
house. "They'll hear us! Do you want to be arrested?"  
  
Jack winced at the thought. He had suggested that she get some clothes and  
  
other belongings to bring with her and she had agreed. Now, here they were.  
  
Sneaking around her back yard trying to quietly get her in the kitchen window. They  
  
managed to get her in and there, to her surprise, was her father eating pie. Just  
  
before he noticed her, she motioned for Jack to duck down.  
  
"Alyssa? Where were you, girl?" her father demanded.  
  
"I'd gone out for a walk, father. To clear my head." she answered.  
  
"Are you insane? Clear your head? At this ungodly hour? You could have  
  
been kidnapped, child. Worse yet, killed!" He raved, standing up.  
  
Her mother appeared in the door to the kitchen, "What are you doing, still up  
  
and dressed?"  
  
"Your daughter, Martha, decided that the best time to go out for a stroll is  
  
after midnight." her husband informed her. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm tired. I'm  
  
going to bed and you shall do the same. Also, in the morning we have to discuss  
  
your settling down with a husband. Goodnight, Alyssa."  
  
"But, father-" she tried to argue.  
  
"I said goodnight, Alyssa." and he and his wife disappeared into their  
  
bedroom for the night.  
  
Alyssa sighed and hurried up the stairs to her room. If she had had any  
  
doubts about running away with Jack, they had all disappeared after the encounter  
  
with her parents. So judgemental, they were. She gathered as much of her clothes  
  
and belongings that she could wrap and tie into one sheet. After making sure she  
  
had everything she needed, she sat at her desk to write a letter to her parents.  
  
Dearest Mother and Father,  
I beg you not to worry about me, and also that you not come looking.  
I've met the most wonderful man and I'm going away with him. I don't  
plan to return. Just know that I am going away by my own will. I have not been kidnapped. Give my love to all the family. Inform them of my  
marriage. I apologize, but I was in love with this man while you were  
introducing me to all those suitors. He is the man for me, mother and  
father. We'll be happy together. He is not of the high social standing you wanted me to marry into, but he is the only person I could ever see  
myself with. His name is Jack. I don't know where we're going, but it  
is far away from Port Royal. I love you both, and I will never stop doing  
so. You did the best you could for me and provided me with everything  
I could ever want. Don't ever forget me, I know I never will you.  
Your daughter,  
Alyssa K. Wells  
  
When she had finished writing the dishonest letter, she headed towards her  
  
bedroom door. She was about to open it when she stopped. Her parents were back  
  
in the kitchen, talking. She walked over to her window and pulled it open. "Psst!"  
  
she tried to get Jacks attention. "Jack!" she whispered loudly. He looked up.  
  
"Here!" she held out her belongings and let them drop. He caught them and set  
  
them down. It had made slightly more noise than she had intended, so she waited.  
  
Her parents were still talking in the kitchen. They hadn't heard a thing. She popped  
  
her head back out the window. "Jack!" he looked up again. "You have to catch me!"  
  
she said.  
  
Jack's eyes widened, "Are ye crazy? You'll die if ye jump! Use the door." he  
  
ordered, trying to be quiet.  
  
Alyssa shook her head, "They're awake, they're right in the kitchen. You have  
  
to catch me."  
  
"Alyssa!" Her fathers voice boomed up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, father?" she called.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" he demanded.  
  
"No one, father, just getting ready for bed." she lied.  
  
"Well, do it more quietly." he told her.  
  
"Yes, father," she sighed. "Goodnight father."  
  
When she was sure he was gone, she went back to the window. "Jack!" he  
  
looked up. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed hard, then nodded. He held out his arms infront of him to catch  
  
her. She crawled, legs first, out her window. She sat on the ledge a moment and just  
  
let her legs dangle from the window. After a moment, she let herself fall into Jacks  
  
waiting arms. He was steady for a moment, but soon fell into the bushes. Alyssa  
  
landed ontop of him and didn't move.  
  
The kitchen window opened a moment later and Alyssa's father looked out.  
  
"Who's out there?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm telling you, Malcolm, it's just an animal or something. Come, let's go to  
  
bed." his wife said.  
  
Jack and Alyssa just lay there in the bushes. Totally out of sight. Not moving.  
  
Barely breathing. Gazing into one anothers eyes. Eventually, Malcolm closed the  
  
window. Jack got up, lifting Alyssa with himself and they were able to be on their  
  
way.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
"No, Alyssa, ye can 'ave me bed. It's the cleanest 'ere. The others're all old,  
  
damp 'n filthy." Jack insisted.  
  
Alyssa stomped her foot impatiently, "I do not care, Jack. I'm not about to  
  
take your bed from you. You've been generous enough as it is."  
  
"Well, it's like this, love;" Jack began. "I'm not letting ye sleep in one of the  
  
other beds and I'm not letting ye out of this room so ye can do so. Ye may as well  
  
sleep in me bed."  
  
"You cannot make me stay here." Alyssa said haughtily.  
  
"You're forgetting one very important thing, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,"  
  
he reminded her. "I can do what I want."  
  
She glared at him, but then got an idea. "Alright. Well, then, there's only one  
  
thing we can do." She told him.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked.  
  
"We'll have to share the bed." she said.  
  
"Share the bed?!" Jack exclaimed. "You're out of your wits. It barely fits one."  
  
Alyssa shrugged, "We'll have to make due, then," she said. She sat on the  
  
bed and patted the little bit of space next to her. "Come on, then."  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew there was no use arguing with any  
  
woman, especially one as stubborn as this one seemed to be. He got in the bed  
  
next to her. He swallowed hard. It was going to be a very interesting trip.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
"Alyssa! Alyssa, it's Elizabeth. Your parents sent me up here to fetch you for  
  
breakfast." Elizabeth Turner called outside her cousins door.  
  
"Did she answer?" her husband, Will said from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, concern on her face. "No," she turned back to the  
  
door. "Alyssa, are you not well?" she opened the door and found her cousins bed  
  
made. A note lay folded on the pillow. Elizabeth opened it and read it to herself.  
  
"Jack." she quietly stated. In her heart she knew who Alyssa was talking about. Jack  
  
Sparrow. "Will!" she cried for her husband who was up the stairs in a heartbeat.  
  
"What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Read this." she handed him the letter. She watched him read it. She saw his  
  
eyes get wider with every line. Going away... not been kidnapped... marriage... not  
  
of the high social standing... his name is Jack... away from Port Royal... Alyssa K.  
  
Wells.  
  
Will looked up. He was thinking the same thing as his wife. "Captain Jack  
  
Sparrow's back." 


	3. Family Ties

A/N Again, I own no one from the PotC : TCoTBP, I only own original characters.  
  
Hawk- Girl : Thanks! I assure you there will be MUCH more of Mr. Turner in the story. Glad you like it.  
  
Niori : Thank you! I've not seen it, but I am going to the second it hits theatres. July 9. Glad you like the story, and we ALL LOVE ORLANDO!  
  
On to the story  
  
The following night, Alyssa found herself having trouble sleeping. They were  
  
planning to set sail and leave Port Royal tomorrow. It was stifling hot. She needed  
  
some air. There was one problem, however; Jack had his arms wrapped tightly  
  
around her. She could barely move. She tried to pry his hands apart, but stopped  
  
when she heard a growl escape his throat. She turned her head and looked at him  
  
sleeping next to her. Their faces were so close, they were almost touching. She  
  
could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She liked the feeling.  
  
She began trying to squirm her way out of his death grip. Everytime she  
  
would nearly get out, he would stir and pull his arms back around her, tighter still.  
  
After about 15 minutes of struggling and squirming and twisting, she found herself  
  
standing before the small bed. She grinned and nodded in triumph. She took yet  
  
another moment to look at Jack. Even with his flaws, if you could call them flaws,  
  
they seemed to suit him, he was the most beautiful man in the world to her. She  
  
loved every feature of his face. She shook herself back into reality and headed up to  
  
the deck.  
  
The second she reached the door, she felt the blessing of the cool, sweet  
  
sea air kiss her face. She peeked over the side and leaned there, just resting. She  
  
closed her eyes and allowed the wind to cool the thin layer of sweat covering her  
  
face, making it shine in the moonlight. She felt so relaxed and comfortable there.  
  
she smiled thinly. A voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
"I thought ye'd changed your mind," Jack said, approaching her. "Either that  
  
or it was all a dream." he was now almost as close to her as their faces had been in  
  
the bed.  
  
"Thought what was a dream?" Alyssa was slightly confused. He had  
  
surprised her, and him standing so close to her, looking at her like he was; it was  
  
sending all kinds of sensations through her body.  
  
Jack felt the same sensations. "I thought I'd dreamed ye. All in me  
  
imagination. Now, seeing ye 'ere in the moonlight, "he paused and looked down  
  
momentarily, but his eyes quickly met hers again. "I could never dream something  
  
so beautiful."  
  
They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments. Not near long enough,  
  
Alyssa thought. But their eyes were torn away from each other when they turned  
  
towards the sound of approaching voices. Jack pulled Alyssa protectively behind  
  
him and watched in silence as a pair walked just into sight. It was a man and a  
  
woman. He couldn't see there faces. He knew they saw him, too. His wonders of  
  
who they were stopped when the young lady called out to him.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth Swann. Probably Turner now. He'd recognize her voice  
  
anywhere. "Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
He smiled and relaxed, "'Ow are ye, love? Come aboard. Will, too. So we  
  
can talk."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
"You're cousins? I 'ad no idea," Jack said with a smile, looking at Alyssa.  
  
"Yes, we have been our whole lives," Elizabeth smiled and adjusted her  
  
seating position so that she was leaning on Will. He chuckled lightly at her  
  
statement.  
  
"But, we're not here to discuss family, Captain," Will smiled. "We have a  
  
small favor to ask."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, showing his interest. "What've ye got?"  
  
Will sat up straight, "We were wondering if, when you leave tomorrow, we  
  
could accompany you and Alyssa." Jack and Alyssa had already explained that they  
  
had only said they were married in the letter because they didn't want Alyssa's  
  
parents searching for her.  
  
Jack grinned, showing off his colorful teeth. His companions could almost  
  
see the thoughts tossing back and forth in his head. He stood up and held his arms  
  
out to his sides, "This is where ye want to be? Aboard me ship, 'til I should 'appen to  
  
return?" he turned in a circle as he spoke.  
  
Will's eyes followed his circle, taking in the surroundings. The surroundings  
  
that could be his home for a very long while. He looked at Elizabeth who nodded her  
  
approval. "Yes, Elizabeth and I would like to stay here. With you and Miss Wells."  
  
Jack nodded, "Very well then. Ye 'ave 'til daybreak to gather some things.  
  
We leave at dawn."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
It wasn't long before Will and Elizabeth returned, maybe 2 hours, belongings  
  
in tow. They boarded the large ship and put all of their things in the chamber they  
  
would be staying in. They had left a note on their door that said they had gone with  
  
Alyssa, Elizabeth not wanting to be without her cousin and best friend.  
  
After they had put their things away, they went to say goodnight to Jack.  
  
"Welcome aboard mates," Jack smiled. "Ye can stay as long as ye please."  
  
Sorry, the chapters haven't been very long. A slight writers block. If you have any suggestions you think would fit with the story, email me at Angel_Gina13@hotmail.com. THANKS!! KEEP REVIEWING! it keeps me going. 


	4. Different

A/N I own no one from PotC : TCoTBP, I own only original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
Leto- Thanks for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. And, believe me, I have every plan to continue writing this story.  
  
On to the story.  
  
Shortly after Will and Elizabeth had gone to bed, Jack and Alyssa decided to  
  
do the same. However, it all felt somehow different. The moment Jack had casually  
  
suggested that they go to bed was... different. There was a strange tone to his voice  
  
that Alyssa had never heard before. On the descent down the stairs, he held her  
  
differently. Even closer to him, and with his hand resting on the small of her back, so  
  
gently that she could barely tell it was there.  
  
Even when they had reached the lit room, where Alyssa needed no help to  
  
see where she was going, he let his fingers linger in hers a few moments longer  
  
than last time. He seemed to have his eyes on her constantly, while she felt too  
  
strange, herself, to look at him at all. But, she could feel his eyes on her. Roaming all  
  
over her body like his hands wanted to. Undressing her slowly like he so badly  
  
wished he could.  
  
She lay down first in the bed. Her back against the wall, lying on her left side,  
  
looking where Jack soon would lie. When he lay down, he initially lay on his left side,  
  
but changed position and turned onto his right to face her. As he turned, his cheek  
  
brushed gently against hers, and Alyssa could swear their lips had even touched.  
  
Their faces were now closer than they had ever been. Jack gazed right into her  
  
large violet eyes. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to feel her sweet mouth on  
  
his. He needed that now.  
  
He took his left hand and gently ran it through her long, red locks until it  
  
reached the back of her head. He pulled her face to his, closing the small distance  
  
that remained between them, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. It was the  
  
single most thrilling sensation that Alyssa had ever felt, never having been kissed by  
  
a man before. For the experienced Jack, it was a feeling he could not even begin to  
  
describe. Even with all of the women he had kissed or been with sexually, not one of  
  
them could ever feel like this. So good. So meaningful. So rich. He never wanted the  
  
moment to end.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Althought Will and Elizabeth had retreated to bed, they were far from being  
  
asleep. Elizabeth sat on the bed with her feet on the floor. Will sat on the floor infront  
  
of her. His back was resting against her legs and he had his head thrown back to  
  
rest in her lap. His eyes were closed in relaxation. Neither of the pair had so much  
  
as changed out of their day clothes.  
  
"What do you think is really going on between Jack and my cousin?"  
  
Elizabeth asked in a tone one would expect from a fretting mother.  
  
Will opened his eyes and looked u knowingly into the eyes of his love, "I'm  
  
not certain," he admitted. "But, did you feel that there was a sort of..."  
  
"...tension..." Elizabeth said for him.  
  
"Between the two of them?" Will finished.  
  
"Yes, you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Will nodded, "Yes, me too."  
  
"Do you think they're hiding something?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.  
  
Will thought a moment to himself. Not long, but hard, then replied, "Yes, I  
  
definitely think that they are hiding something. But, not from us."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
Will stood up and faced his wife, "They're hiding something from  
  
themselves." he explained.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes in fristration, "Will, what do you mean?" she  
  
repeated as she rose to stand infront of her hudband.  
  
"Well, darling, Jack's grown too accustomed to sleeping with wenches at  
  
different ports. Meaningless stuff. They meant nothing to him. He couldn't possibly  
  
recognize love when he feels it," Will began. "And Alyssa is far too free a spirit to be  
  
aware, or even care, that there is a love out there for her to find."  
  
Elizabeth nodded her agreeance. She then looked at Will mischieviously,  
  
"Do you think they need a little help?"  
  
Will grinned down at his wife, knowing exactly what she was thinking, "A little  
  
push in the right direction couldn't hurt."  
  
Elizabeth giggled girlishly, "More like a shove," she said.  
  
Will removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. He stood there looking lustfully  
  
at his wife who was tracing his well-toned chest with her index finger. "We'll discuss  
  
it tomorrow," Will suggested. "For now, let's worry about our own relationship, shall  
  
we?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him lovingly and removed her dress, "Yes, I think we  
  
shall."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Alyssa closed her eyes and welcomed Jack's surprising kiss. She felt his  
  
tongue exploring her mouth and met it with her own, much to the surprise and  
  
pleasure of Jack. Before long, he felt both of Alyssa's hands on the back of his  
  
knotted hair. She pulled him ferociously closer to herself. A groan, which sounded  
  
more like it came from a wild animal, rumbled low in his throat.  
  
Alyssa rolled over onto her back, pulling Jack on top of her as she did so. In  
  
the change of position, their lips parted momentarily, but hungrily found their way  
  
back to each other. Alyssa started pulling and clawing at Jack's clothing, fumbling  
  
desperately to get them off. For a moment, Jack started to help her, but quickly  
  
stopped himself.  
  
"What? What is it?" Alyssa asked between heavy breaths.  
  
"I think it'd be best if we stop for the night, love," Jack suggested gently.  
  
"Wouldn't want ye t'do something ye'd regret."  
  
"But, I wouldn't regret it, Jack. I don't want you to stop." Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"Ye can say that now. So can I. I don't want to stop now either-"  
  
Alyssa cut him off, "Than let's not."  
  
Jack sighed, "We 'ave to. I promise, we shall continue this again. When  
  
you're sure you're ready. When you're sure there'd be no regrets."  
  
Alyssa also sighed, but nodded. She knew what he was saying was right and  
  
he was trying to do what was right. She wrapped her arms around him and he  
  
wrapped his around her, pulling her close. "No regrets." she repeated. 


	5. Surprises

A/N I don't own any of the characters from PotC : TCoTBP, I only own original characters such as Alyssa. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.  
  
Carol Stevenson- Sorry, I didn't see your review when I uploaded chapter 4. I couldn't very well write it without putting Will and Elizabeth on board with Jack and Alyssa. Expect mischief to show its face sometime fairly soon! Thanks for the review!  
  
Just like Jack had said they would, they set sail the following morning. Jack  
  
and Alyssa were both noticing that Will and Elizabeth seemed to be up to  
  
something, definitely. They couldn't figure out what and just decided to ignore it for  
  
the time being. However, Will and Elizabeth had also noticed that Jack and Alyssa  
  
were behaving differently.  
  
They were definitely flirting, that goes without saying. But, they were both  
  
different. Jack was treating Alyssa like Will had never seen him treat a woman. He  
  
was treating her like a lady. Like a queen, more like. With sincerety and respect;  
  
even adoration. Lovingly? Will thought so, but he must have been imagining things.  
  
That couldn't be right. However, Elizabeth had noticed the same thing about the  
  
pair. The change in Jack's demeanor was amazing. Just between night and  
  
morning. Something had definitely happened.  
  
Alyssa was also acting strangely. Not herself. She was more outgoing and  
  
flirtatious than Elizabeth had ever seen her act. Perhaps the sea air was doing  
  
something to her, but Elizabeth knew it was something else. She seemed very  
  
relaxed and comfortavle around Jack. Safe, even, around the attractive pirate. She  
  
was acting like she had known him her whole life. Because Will knew Jack, he was  
  
almost feeling as if he should protect Alyssa from him. Like he was Alyssa's big  
  
brother or something. But, something inside him was telling him that he had nothing  
  
to worry about. However, God help Captain Jack Sparrow should he ever harm  
  
Alyssa Wells. Emotionally or otherwise.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Later that day, Elizabeth and Alyssa were relaxing on the deck while Jack  
  
and Will did some minor repairs and adjustments to the ship. Elizabeth decided that  
  
she should try and find out what had gone on between her cousin and Jack. She had  
  
to be subtle, of course, but she definitely had to find out something.  
  
"What made you decide to leave with Captain Sparrow?" she asked slyly.  
  
Alyssa shrugged, "You know how well my parents and I get along. And they  
  
had been trying to force me to marry. You had told me about Jack's having saved  
  
you. I just had to get away from it. Even for a little while." she explained.  
  
"Alyssa, Jack doesn't go away for just a little while. It's been four years since  
  
he's been to Port Royal, and it will probably be at least that before he returns. If he  
  
returns. He's not going to make a special trip back should you change your mind."  
  
Elizabeth informed her cousin.  
  
Alyssa looked Elizabeth dead in the eye, "I know," was all she said. All she  
  
could say. She didn't ever want to return to Port Royal again. She was much happier  
  
on the sea.  
  
"May I be honest with you?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'd expect no less," came Alyssa's smiling reply.  
  
Elizabeth took a breath, "Well, when Will and I first saw you standing on the  
  
deck with Jack that first night. Flooded by moonlight. I suspected that there was  
  
something more than an understanding between the two of you. And now, this  
  
morning, the two of you are acting like a couple in love."  
  
Alyssa looked at her cousin in shock. In love with him? She barely knew him!  
  
She couldn't be in love with him. Could she? Elizabeth had to be way off base with  
  
this question. Perhaps she had been drinking. No, that makes no sense. She just  
  
can't be used to male and female friendships. Yes. That's it. Or, maybe she's  
  
joking? She can't possibly be serious.  
  
"In love? You're fibbing, right?" Alyssa questionned. All thought of it being a  
  
joke disappeared when she saw Elizabeths serious stare. Alyssa thought hard. "I... I  
  
don't think so. I mean, I really just met him but-"  
  
"But what?" Elizabeth pushed curiously.  
  
"Last night, when we had gone to bed..." Alyssa continued.  
  
Elizabeth stood up in shock, "Alyssa! You didn't! You couldn't!"  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head 'no,' "No, no no. Not that. He  
  
kissed me. I kissed him. I guess we kissed each other. I liked it. I wanted to go  
  
farther, but he stopped me."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her cousin quizically, "HE stopped? Jack Sparrow  
  
stopped you?"  
  
Alyssa nodded, "He said he wanted us to wait. Until I'm certain. Until we're  
  
sure there would be no regrets."  
  
"What regrets?" Will asked as he approached the two women. He kissed his  
  
wife lovingly on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, I was just telling Elizabeth that I have no regrets about coming away with  
  
Jack. Right, Elizabeth?" Alyssa covered.  
  
"Of course, what else is there to regret?" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Did I 'ear me name?" Jack asked the trio, sending a wink to Alyssa, who  
  
blushed lightly in reply. "Good stuff, I 'ope."  
  
"Always," Alyssa said fondly, looking into the eyes of an equally as fond  
  
Jack. Will and Elizabeth exchanged satisfied smiles with each other.  
  
"What're ye two grinnin' for?" Jack asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just glad to be on the sea again." Will fibbed, Jack nodded in  
  
agreement.  
  
"May I ask where we're going?" Elizabeth requested.  
  
"Aye, madam," Jack replied with a devilish grin. "But, ye won't get an answer  
  
just yet, I'm afraid."  
  
"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because it's a surprise," a clueless Will answered for Jack, he just guessed  
  
that Jack was being smart with them.  
  
"A surprise for who?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jack chuckled a moment, a smile in his eyes, "All four of us, darlin'." he  
  
answered the shocked group.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
"She's married. How could she do this? It's nonsense. The girl doesn't know  
  
what she's doing." Malcolm complained. As the days passed, her grew more  
  
impatient with his missing daughter.  
  
"She may come back. Let us meet the man, at least. God, why would she do  
  
something like this, Malcolm?" Martha looked at her husband for an answer. An  
  
answer which he didn't have.  
  
Malcolm was left standing speechless on the porch. All he wanted was his  
  
little girl to come back home. If she were married, so be it. He would welcome the  
  
man, just so long as he got his daughter back. He knew he was hard on her  
  
sometimes, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. She was his only child. He would  
  
gladly support her and her husband financially just to have her back.  
  
Just then, a suspicious looking man walked slowly into their yard. He said  
  
nothing, but looked at the couple with a grin. He almost looked like a pirate, but all  
  
the pirates had left Port Royal. Hadn't returned in years. Malcolm decided to listen to  
  
what the man had to say.  
  
The man tipped his hat in greeting, "Afternoon," he said. "Tis brought t'my  
  
attention that ye've lost a daughter? P'raps to a man?"  
  
"How do you know this?" Malcolm defensively asked the hard looking man.  
  
"Does't matter to ye if I 'elp ye get ye're daughter back t' yer 'ome?" he  
  
offered.  
  
"You could do that?" Martha rose to stand next to her husband.  
  
"Aye, I can do't. Shall we discuss't further?" after Malcolm nodded at him, the  
  
man continued. He extended his hand, "Me name's Barbossa. Shall we sit down?" 


	6. Barbossa

A/N I own no characters from PotC : TCoTBP, I only own original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
Noshan Raven'tress- Thank you very much. I'm hoping to be able to update once a day, or at the very least, once every two days after I return from Ireland on the 15th. I will most definitely look at your stories. Thanks again!  
  
Lara- Glad you like the story. I was planning to see the movie the day it hits theatres, but I will be away, so I won't be able to see it until the following week. I'm glad I'm helping to keep you grounded. Thank you.  
  
Summer- LOL Thanks for the review. Glad you like the suspense! Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy!  
  
Carol Stevenson- Yeah he's back!! LOL, You don't have to wait much longer because the next chapter is coming right up after these messages! lol Thank you!  
  
LegolasLover2003- Thank you for the much appreciated constructive criticism! I love it! I work for a newspaper, so what I write is usually fact and it is to be quick and to the point. So, it has clearly become a habit in my fictional work as well. As for the pirate lingo, my fiancé is Irish and I've lived around there. Gone to the pubs, et cetera. I basically took what I remember from hearing all the drunks ramble on and tried typing it up LOL.I'll definitely try to heed your advice. BTW, I love your story Pirates of the Caribbean : Barbossa's Revenge! Keep it up!  
  
Lita the Vampire Slayer- Thank you! More sensuality to come LOL! Can't wait to see it either! I love both Johnny and Orlando, both in one film seems too good to be true! Thanks!!  
  
Rainy- Thank you! I felt it was my duty as a long time Depp lover to do a Jack Sparrow fic! I love Orlando as well, of course, but being a tad older (27), I'm more of a Depp-head lol. I've always been a fan of his. Thanks much!  
  
That brings me to my next point. I regret (in some ways) to inform you all that this will most likely be the last update for at least a week. My fiancé, myself and our daughter are going on vacation, again to Dublin, until Tuesday the 15th. We leave this Monday. I'll try to update if I can sometime through the week. It kind of sucks, because I won't be able to see PotC until I return. Oh well, good things come to those who wait, I guess. Enough of that boredom. Onto the story!  
  
Jack, Alyssa, Will and Elizabeth sailed on carefree about the world around  
  
them. Little did they know is they should start being much more careful. Jack and  
  
Alyssa had continued to grow closer and closer. Close to the point that Jack would  
  
saw off his own hand if she asked him to do it. He was finally coming to terms with  
  
the fact that he loved this girl. Nothing would be able to change that. Nothing would  
  
be able to keep him from her. He was hers. She was his. And he liked the feeling.  
  
No more meaningless wenches to attempt to fill the cold void in his heart. He'd  
  
found all the satisfaction he could ever want in Alyssa.  
  
It wouldn't be long before she gave him complete satisfaction by giving  
  
herself fully to him. One night they were lying in their bed. Alyssa was asleep. Jack  
  
watched her. She was so perfect. So innocent. She breathed lightly, and her chest  
  
rose and fell slowly as he watched. Her eyes moved around quickly under their lids.  
  
Her fair skin shone with a light layer of sweat and her curly red hair lay in a sea  
  
around her head. She slightly changed her position and was now on her side with  
  
her face to Jack. Her lips slightly parted.  
  
Jack couldn't help himself. He kissed her full, beautiful lips, awaking her as  
  
he did so. She opened her eyes until she realized fully what was going on, then she  
  
closed them again and place her hand behind Jacks head. Their lips parted, but  
  
she left her hand where it was. They looked into each others eyes. A clashing of the  
  
darkest of browns and the lightest of violets in the moonlight. Jack brought up his  
  
hand and ran his index finger gently along her cheekbone.  
  
She closed her eyes and pushed her face into his hand. She opened her  
  
eyes again grazed her hand from the back of his head to his face. She brought her  
  
fingers down and wrapped his beard into them. Tugging playfully and smiling  
  
mischieviously as she did so. Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned.  
  
"What ye want t'do, m'love?" Jack asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to  
  
make sure.  
  
"I want to ask you a question, Jack," she surprised him with her answer.  
  
"Anything," was all he replied.  
  
She propped herself up on an elbow, "I want to know what your opinion is on  
  
something."  
  
Jack looked at her with loving curiosity, "What've ye got, pet?"  
  
"Love, Jack, what do you think of love?" she finally asked.  
  
He looked at her and took a moment to think. Well, he loved her, beyond  
  
doubt. Maybe he should tell her that? "Honestly, Alyssa, I 'aven't a clue what t'think of  
  
it yet. I love ye with all my 'eart and everything I 'ave. But, before ye came into my life,  
  
love was fake. It wasn't real t'me. Now, I think it's the only real thing that I 'ave."  
  
Alyssa smiled, "Well, you have me."  
  
Jack returned her smile and kissed her gently, "And t'me, my lovely, y'are the  
  
embodiment of love itself."  
  
"I love you." Alyssa whispered honestly. "No regrets. I'm ready. We aren't  
  
married, my parents would hate it. But I don't care. Love is love, and it's pure no  
  
matter what. I need you like I know you need me."  
  
Jack knew it was pointless to question her. Hell, he didn't even want to  
  
question her. He felt her readiness. It was radiating off of her like her beauty. He  
  
rose to his knees infront of her and let her push his sweaty white shirt off his  
  
shoulders. She took a moment to look at his nicely built chest. Jack continued by  
  
undoing her nightdress. She rose slightly to make it easier for him to remove it. He  
  
left her laying there before him, naked, and gazed at her body for a moment.  
  
She was perfect to him in every way. She was very slender, but with a slight  
  
curve of her hips and a generous swell of her breasts. She was perfect. He slid his  
  
pants off himself and lay down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face with a  
  
reassuring hand. He adjusted himself to lay ontop of her and kissed her  
  
passionately. He broke the kiss and began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I 'ate t'do this to ye, but it's the only way we can be together  
  
sexually. It will 'urt ye, I won't lie. I 'ate the mere thought of causing ye pain, but it's the  
  
only way we can do this." he told her honestly.  
  
Alyssa nodded, "I know. I'm ready."  
  
Jack swallowed hard and lay over her, supporting his weight on his strong  
  
arms. He kissed her again in reassurance before he entered her. He did it in one  
  
quick thrust which made her cry out. He kissed her tears and apologized over and  
  
over again as he slowly started the move over her and inside of her. It hurt her.  
  
Almost unbearably at points. However, it wasn't long before the same action which  
  
had made her cry out in pain was making her moan and scream with pleasure. It  
  
was like nothing she had ever felt before. The most loving, pleasurable, beautiful  
  
experience. It left her wondering how he could have done it with those whores who  
  
he didn't love, but she ultimately didn't care. They reached climax together and fell  
  
over the edge together. Afterwards, she fell asleep in his loving arms as he stroked  
  
the entire length of her long, slightly sweaty, hair over and over again. Him thinking,  
  
feeling, and knowing that he'd kill anyone who'd dare bring any harm to her.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
That same night, Captain Barbossa was with Alyssa's parents. They were, of  
  
course, discussing Alyssa and her so-called husband. Malcolm and Martha well  
  
aware that Barbossa was a pirate. Not even caring, as long as they got their Alyssa  
  
back. However, little did they know that their plan was not the same as Barbossa's.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl!" exclaimed Barbossa. "'E'll not  
  
only rob the innocence of ye're virgin daughter, but 'e'll corrupt 'er over 'n over 'til 'e  
  
makes 'er think she likes it. And don'tcha fool yerselves int' thinkin' that they're  
  
married. 'E won't marry 'er. She's not married to 'im. 'E'll use 'er as a whore as 'e  
  
pleases. 'E was nearly 'ung 'ere in Port Royal four years ago, and I say it's 'igh time  
  
the job gets finished. I'll find Sparrow. I'll get yer daughter for ye. All y'ave t'do is kill  
  
'im, and leave me to sail off on 'is ship. And ye won't ever mention me name again."  
  
Captain Barbossa grinned. He could see the way his cruel, harsh words  
  
about how Sparrow would use their daughter had affected the couple. Especiallt  
  
Malcolm. Beads of hatred in the form of sweat dripped down his angry red face and  
  
he wiped it back his forehead, pushing his white hair back as he did so. He looked  
  
at his wife. She could see the hatred for Captain Sparrow boiling in his veins. "As  
  
far as I'm concerned, I'll kill him myself for even thinking of touching my daughter. As  
  
for you, you bring him to me and you're free to go. I won't so much as think your  
  
name again."  
  
A smile spread over Barbossa's old and worn face, "Good work, mate," he  
  
hissed greedily. "I like yer enthusiasm."  
  
"How will you find them? Do you know his route, where he'll go, I mean?"  
  
Martha asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I know, m'lady," Barbossa informed her. "'E'll go where 'e always  
  
goes."  
  
"And just where is that?" Malcolm demanded.  
  
Barbossa cast his cruel eyes towards the direction of the ocean, "Tortuga."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Will and Elizabeth were anything but fools. They had heard the moans of  
  
pleasure coming from Jack and Alyssa's chambers. They knew what the sounds  
  
meant, they had made them themselves before. They had clearly needed no help  
  
getting themselves together. They were both actually quite happy for the pair.  
  
Neither of them had ever had a reason to be happy. Not really. But, married or not,  
  
they had finally found someone to be happy with.  
  
The following morning, nothing really seemed like it had changed. The only  
  
real difference was in Jack and Alyssa's closeness with each other. There now  
  
seemed to be a constant need for kissing or touching one another. If she wasn't  
  
gently squeezing his arm with her feminin hand, then he was touching her hair with  
  
his masculin one. Somehow, between all the touching, Jack had actually managed  
  
to navigate to a port.  
  
"'Ere we are, mate!" Jack said happily, getting the attention of his crew of  
  
three. "'Ome at long last."  
  
"Tortuga?" Will questionned with disdain. "This is the big surprise?"  
  
Jack raised a hand to silence the young man, "Relax, Will. We're 'ere simply  
  
to stock up. We need t' eat. In order to do that, we need some fresh food." He  
  
explained and led them all of the boat.  
  
Not a minute after they were on shore, a young woman, obviously a whore,  
  
with dirty looking brown hair and enough make up to satisfy the circus approached  
  
the foursome. She was wearing a flamboyant red and purple dress. As soon as she  
  
was within arms length, she promptly slapped Jack right across the face. Elizabeth  
  
looked at the woman in shock and Will snickered, eliciting a threatening look from  
  
Jack. To the surprise of the three of them, Alyssa balled her long fingers into a fist  
  
and threw it into the whore's face, knocking her to the ground. She shot Jack a  
  
satisfied grin, which he returned.  
  
The four continued on their way. Jack, having to stop and talk with old friends  
  
and older enemies, was trailing behind the other three. No matter where he was,  
  
however, he watched Alyssa. Making sure she was safe at all times. Making sure  
  
she was still there just a few strides ahead of him. The style of her expensive dress  
  
which was several different shades of green with gold trimming it, made him wonder  
  
why a woman of her class would want anything to do with a man like him. A filthy,  
  
greedy pirate.  
  
His thoughts were interupted as he was attacked from behind. His attacker  
  
covering his mouth with one hand and using his other hand to hold a knife to Jack's  
  
throat. The attacker spoke in an unmistakeable voice. A voice of hatred, loathing,  
  
cruelty and everything bad. he spoke workds which would forever haunt Jack simply  
  
for how he said them. "'Ello, Captain Jack Sparrow," he hissed. "'Oo's the pre'ey  
  
girl?"  
  
A/N Sorry for the lack of Will and Liz in this one!! I promise they will become much more essential soon! Worry not, Orlando lovers! lol Love ya, and keep up the reviews, I love them!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Love

A/N I own no characters from PotC : TCoTBP. I own only original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
I'm still in Ireland. Enjoying it very much! Thank you all for the great reviews! I have been getting them in my email almost everyday! I'm really extrememly grateful that so many of you are enjoying my story!  
  
Legolas- Thank you. Glad you like it.  
  
Carol Stevenson- Yeah, LOL, wait until you see what I have in store... MWAHAHA LOL keep on reading + reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Lita the Vampire Slayer- Thank you! Romanticism is a cureless disease, trust me, LOL! Thanks for all the compliments. I always enjoy Ireland, it's beautiful. Dani is a great guy, beyond doubt, and the accent is a definite bonus! Enjoy the chappy!  
  
Amara- Thank you. Yes, conversation will be added. Hopefully this chapter helps shed some light on their love for one another! Enjoying the constructive criticism, thank you!  
  
dramagurl- Thank you. ff.net has these types of problems a lot. I get them from time to time as well. Hopefully you can soon read the rest. Thanks!  
  
LegolasLover2003- LOL! What a hyper girl! LOL awesome stuff! I hope you enjoyed the movie and didn't wear too tight a corset! Happy belated birthday! I'm 28 this October lol. ireland is wonderful. We're staying with Dani's mother who is a wonderful cook and beaytiful lady all around! We've discussed a possible move in the future. The wedding will be there as well, December 20th. Anyway, enjoy the chappy!  
  
Rhiannon- Thank you! Johnny and orlando are both extraordinarily sexy! But who's complaining? LOL No such thing as too much hotness in one flick! Glad you're liking it and here's some more. Enjoy!  
  
Hawk-Girl- Thank you, I'm glad you like it! No need to apologize, I'm happy you review at all! lol Uh oh, why're you grounded? Don't faint if there's removal of the shirt, you'll miss a helluva view! Enjoy!  
  
Me- LOL! That is a good question! Basically, I pieved together what I could from previews, articles, interviews, et cetera. it probably isn't accurate but I will repost with corrections after I see the movie and have the time.  
  
S.M.- Thanks! Here's the next chappy. Enjoy!  
  
Kairi Dark- Trying as much as possible to keep it up. Life is hectic! Enjoy!  
  
ONTO THE STORY LOL  
  
It hadn't taken the other three long to realize that Jack was no longer lagging  
  
along behind them. He had disapeared altogether! Inside, Alyssa was panicked, but  
  
she managed to keep her composure. What if something terrible had happened to  
  
him? She shuddered at the thought. Once they came to the realization that they no  
  
longer had a pirate accompanying them, they headed back hurriedly towards the  
  
ship.  
  
Once inside, the trio started discussing Jack's possible whereabouts to get  
  
off their minds that he could be lying dead somewhere. Will was the first to speak,  
  
knowing Jack and his habits and ways. "He probably just stepped into a bar for a  
  
tick. You know how he is. He'll show up here drunk in an hour or so, you'll see."  
  
Alyssa nodded to convince herself that Will was right, "Y-yeah. That's it. Or,  
  
maybe he stopped to chat with an old friend, if he has any of those. Uhm... c-could I  
  
be alone for a few minutes?"  
  
Elizabeth looked sympathetically at her worried cousin and put a reassuring  
  
hand on her shoulder, "Of course, Alyssa. I'm sure he's fine." she said before she  
  
and Will retreated to their room for a few minutes.  
  
Once they had gone, Alyssa immediately sat down and broke into silent  
  
tears. Why now? How could it be that she finds someone to love and he just  
  
disappears from her? He was always so sweet to her. Always treating her like a  
  
lady. A princess, even. Based solely on how he treated her, one would never know  
  
him to be a pirate. He had freed her spirit from the entrapment of her parent's walls  
  
and brought her to life on the ocean. How could she not love this man? She did.  
  
With all her heart and being.  
  
A noise in the shadows before her tore her from her thoughts. Thinking that it  
  
was Will or Elizabeth come to check on her, she wiped her sparkling violet eyes dry  
  
of tears. Who she saw, however, was neither Will nor Elizabeth, but a pirate. A  
  
scraggly, old pirate with a grizzled gray beard and dark, dirty skin. Teeth missing  
  
from his mouth, and clothes that would have been better suited for rags. He had  
  
cruel cloud-colored eyes and thin lips which curled into a sickening, perverse,  
  
scarey smile.  
  
"Well, well, my pre'ey," he slurred as he dove for her, spinning her back to  
  
him with one hand while covering her mouth with the other. She could hear him  
  
harshly sniffing her hair and winced as he spoke again. "Alone 't last."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Alyssa was dragged from the boat she had grown familiar with and onto  
  
another not too far away. The smelly, filthy pirate shoved her roughly to the ground,  
  
and to the feet of another old pirate. She guessed him to be the Captain, which he  
  
confirmed as he spoke. He picked her up to her feet and roughly pushed herlong  
  
red curls away from her face to look into her oddly colored eyes. "Ah, ye must be the  
  
fair Alyssa. Capt'n Barbossa atcher service, me pre'ey."  
  
Alyssa spat on his boots and looked at him coldly in the eyes. Her usually  
  
carefree eyes now flashed an angry, violent violet at the old Captain. He laughed  
  
momentarily at her rude gesture, but stopped abruptly, grabbing her angrily by the  
  
hair and forcing her fair face so close to his rough one that the hair on her face  
  
brushed with his. "Yer gonna be sorry fer that stunt, missy. That was a mistake." He  
  
began literally dragging her down a flight of dank, dark stairs and into an even  
  
darker, danker room which was better fitted as a prison cell. The sole source of light  
  
came from a window which shone moonlight throughg the small opening. When that  
  
light hit the arm of the Captain, she saw his hand turn to bone. She squeezed her  
  
eyes tightly shut and convinced herself that it had been a trick of her imagination.  
  
"Welcome ta yer new 'ome, lovely. Thar's some comp'ny 'angin' thar on the  
  
wall should ye get lones'me." he spat, throwing her roughly into the room and to her  
  
knees before he left, locking the door behind him.  
  
She looked at the wall where he had motioned and there, to her horror, hung  
  
her love. He was mounted there by chains which held him upright, in the very pose  
  
which Christ had been hung on the cross in. His head hung to one side. He wasn't  
  
conscious. Maybe not even alive. She stepped in closer to get a better look. His  
  
chest moved, barely, every few seconds. He was breathing. But, oh, he had been  
  
beaten. His shirt was so ripped that it hung off of him by threads. What was left of it  
  
was stained by blood and sweat. His revealed chest was bloody and welted like he  
  
had been whipped. The left side of his face was swollen and had been overtaken by  
  
a bruise. She could see that his left eye was definitely swollen shut. His lower lip  
  
was swelled and wore a cut, probably made by a ring on someones finger, and a  
  
trail of almost dried blood had escaped from it, dripping down intil it disappeared  
  
into his beard.  
  
She ran the back of her hand down his sweaty right cheek. The only area of  
  
his face which wasn't wearing a cut or a bruise. It was still so flawless. She  
  
whispered his name. He slightly stirred, but not much. In his mind he had escaped  
  
the physical pain by dreaming of the one thing that made him really happy. Alyssa.  
  
She was such a lady. Not only that, but for some reason she was his lady. Such a  
  
free spirit. Born for life on the sea. Life with him. She was so sweet. So chaste and  
  
innocent, while still being so light and carefree. She completed him. Made him a  
  
man and made him a man that loved her. He dreamt of her so vividly that he thought  
  
he had heard her say his name.  
  
"Jack," but there it was again. No. it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"Alyssa?" he said in a hoarse whisper. He tried to open his eyes, only to find  
  
that only one would cooperate. "I'm imagining ye?" he half-asked, half- stated when  
  
he saw her sweet face before him.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm here, Jack," she began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I was so scared, Jack. When you weren't there... and then you were here... Oh,  
  
God, Jack... I thought you were dead. I love you so much, Jack!" she kissed him  
  
softly on the lips, not wanting to hurt his cut.  
  
Jack loathed the moment when she broke the kiss. It made him forget about  
  
the pain and where he was. When he saw the tears on her face, he wanted nothing  
  
more than to take her in his arms. But, the mocking chains forbid him to. "I love ye  
  
too, Alyssa, more than life. But-" he stopped.  
  
"But what, Jack?" Alyssa encouraged.  
  
A single tear escaped Jacks right eye and ran down his cheek. Alyssa wiped  
  
it off with her index finger before it could drip to the floor. Jack then continued, "But,  
  
I'm afraid that our forbidd'n love may've gotten us both killed."  
  
A/N Like I said, I'm still in Ireland. Sorry for the quality of this chapter, I don't think it is what it could have been, but I plan to rewrite the very poor parts of the whole story when I get more time. Thanks again for the reviews, they keep me writing, I appreciate them a lot!! 


	8. Reviews and Thank you's!

A/N I own no characters from PotC : TCoTBP. I only own original characters such as Alyssa.  
  
Legolas- Thank you! Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
well- Let's see, no, I won't delete this. But, I will apologize for holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read it. Deeply sorry for that. And the simple fact that you don't have the balls to leave your name makes you disgust me.  
  
koty m- LOL thanks! Here's the next chapter! Well, I don't quite live in Ireland YET LOL! Hopefully by this time next year I will be! Enjoy!  
  
Issilhurro- Thank you! I'm glad that my story is at least close to the movie. I was in Dublin. Enjoy!  
  
Carol Stevenson- Thanks, that was what I was going for! Jack is pretty sweet, lol, but a little too sweet, he's not quite in character. he will be moreso when I post with corrections. Enjoy!  
  
CiCi- Well, I'm glad you found the story, and even gladder that you like it so far. Jack is my favorite character, too, partly because of the character and partly because Johnny Depp plays him so well. Enjoy!  
  
Nika-Chan- Thank you. Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
JadaDora- Thank you, LOL. Poor Jack? This is nothing! Just wait til you see what I have in store MWAHAHA! LOL! Thanks for the constructive criticism! Enjoy!  
  
Maiao Lilta- Thank you! We'll see LOL! It'll be okay though, trust me. Enjoy!  
  
Fallen-Dreamer- Thanks so much! LOL! Aww, take it easy on 'well' lol. I guess I can't make you... On second thought, say whatever you like to 'well' lol! Thanks, enjoy!  
  
MidnightFyre- Glad to see that you don't have too much time on your hands. I really admire your ability to so maturely read and review things you hate. It really proves you to be very adult. Hats off to you and you, you 250 pound overweight freak who had nothing better to do than sit on the computer and eat all day while acting like they have the slightest clue what they're talking about. Cheers, asshole.  
  
Sanely Challenged- Wow. That is so awesome of you! 3 times in one hour? Wow. I'm glad you like it so much. I'm really very honored that you would put me on your favorites lists. I can only hope you keep enjoying it. Enjoy!!  
  
Marching Angel- Thanks so much! Again, I'm very honored that you'd put my story on your favorites list! Thank you again!  
  
(Nameless Reviewer)- Thank you. Yes, I'm 100% aware of the fact lol. I grew up on boats all the time. My father was a fisherman, so were most of my uncles. I was always on a boat. However, I'm having a hard enough time as it is with the characters I've got LOL. When you think about it, it is much more likely that just Jack would run the Black Pearl than being attacked by a bunchof skelletal pirates lol. Thanks.  
  
XtremeNemesis- Thanks, Glad you like it. Here's the next chappy, Enjoy.  
  
cerebral goddess- Thanks. Spelt to perfection! LOL. Glad you're liking it. You aren't the only Jack fan by any means! Enjoy, no more tears, luv! lol. Thanks so much *smiles back*  
  
Noneedforaname- Thank you! Read it on your own time, by all means. I'm glad you found it. Awesome flick, eh? Enjoy!  
  
LegolasLover2003- Glad you liked it! Neat, that you're planning something similar. Whoa! Sounds like a really fun time! Glad you enjoyed yourself! LOL! Hope you're all good singers! Awesome stuff, girl! Ireland was no less than I had expected. Beautiful as always. I was never bored. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
mistressofmetal- Thanks, always willing to give Jack some love lol. Barbossa will be explained, fear not! lol  
  
Rhiannon- lol, Damn straight! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chappy, enjoy!  
  
lilypad- Hey back, lol. I'm glad you like it AND the movie! Jack deserved someone! Enjoy!  
  
XtremeSeaGazer- Thanks much! lol, honestly, I had no clue, I guessed! lol Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Unknown Mistress- Wow, Thank you. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
Tilly is still laughing- You aren't the only one laughing, your review amuses the hell outta me. If the story is so bad DON'T FUCKING READ IT! It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist. I know when I don't like stories, I don't read them. It's really quite simple. Grow up, get a life and get over it, my dear, there has got to be something better to do with your time.  
  
Dixiehnsnluver- LOL! I love you too! lol. Glad you like it and here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Sarah- Thanks for the encouragement? Seriously, though, know that the only things I will be changing in the story are (1) Jack's humor, he needs some, (2) descriptive detail, I need more and (3) now that I've seen the movie, I can add some crew in. That's it. So if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Jasper- Well, I've heard it all before and it still blows my mind that you morons have nothing better to do with your time than read stories you despise so deeply. Keep in mind that I had written this far before I had even seen the movie and I plan to correct the characters (i.e. the "Keith Richardness" of Sparrow) when I have time now that I have seen it. If you don't like my OC, too bad. As for the "Christ-parallels," no. It was simply for a visual. It's easier for the human mind to visualize something when there is a comparison to make. All I can say is, do something more productive with your time.  
  
Why is there no rum- LOL, great name! I loved that part of the movie! You are so great to say that! But, there is definitely some areas in need of correction, especially Sparrows humor. But thank you very much! I'm glad you like Alyssa, not many seem, to lol, not that I care what they think lol. Here's the next chappy, enjoy!  
  
QueenOfTheDamned- Glad you LOVE it! lol. Here's the next chappy, enjoy!  
  
Eamane-Calmcacil- LOL, Glad you like it. Here's the next chappy, Enjoy!  
  
FrannieGurl2006- Glad you're liking it! The trip was marvellous, but I'm glad to be back! Here's the next chappy, enjoy.  
  
whackjobwombat@yahoo.com- I think that anyone who would choose a name like whackjobwombat has no reason to expect their opinion to be respected or taken seriously.  
  
Caitie78- Thanks so much! Glad you like it! LOL, Johnny and Orlando are both GRRREAT! Ireland is always gorgeous,. I had a blast. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Julia- Unlike most reviews which rudely say "YOU'RE DUMB! KILL YOUR OC! DOWN WITH YOUR FIC!" I can respect this review because you're simpley expressing your honest opinion and not being rude about it. Thanks for the compliments on my writing style and when I repost with corrections, I will be taking your review into consideration.  
  
Capt. Jack Sparrow- Glad you like it. Yes, i wrote all of this so far before I had seen the movie, so when i repost with corrections, it will be changed up. Here's the next chapter.  
  
ChelseaBloom- Thanks, glad you like it. Yes, I have now seen PotC and it was absolutely amazing! But when I wrote the first 7 chapters, I hadn't seen the movie.  
  
Lainy the Daft- LOL Glad you like it! Look no longer, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Renee Sparrow- Thank you! LOL, I was exhausted when we got back from the trip, that's why it took so long to update. You will see how the name fits nto the story a little but down the road, lol. Enjoy!  
  
Lara- Hey to you again! I saw it! AMAZING! Absolutley amazing. Here's what happens next in the story lol. Depp is a doll! Enjoy!  
  
Bo- Thank you! I'm glad you found it again! Wow, DOESN'T strike you as a Mary Sue? Thanks so much, a lot of others disagree with you there lol. I appreciate it. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
A/N Wow, what a lot of (slightly mixed) reviews! Thanks to most of you, who seem to be liking it thus far. And to the others who don't, honestly, why do you read it, what sort of kick does it bring you? Anyways, Ireland was awesome. We're going back again on December 14th to get married on December 20th. It should be a hoot. I'm glad to be home, though, we didn't take our babies (dogs and cats) with us this time, but we will be next time, and I missed them sooo bad. When I got home, first thing I did was get on the floor and say 'HI!!' lol. We've got 7 cats and 6 dogs, so we've got quite a few. The cats will NOT be going to Ireland until/unless we move there. Our daughter was there with us, of course, and she likes it there a lot, so I wouldn't rule out the idea of moving sometime in the not so distant future. I know a lot of you are waiting patiently for the next chapter, and I appreciate your patience, but I can't type it up just yet. I have it written, just not typed. I will try to get that to you all by later today or sometime tomorrow. For now, it's back to work!! Bye, all! 


	9. Bootstrap

(A/N Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy with work and in my personal life. I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed or emailed me with compliments and apologize to all of you for taking so damn long lol. I would go one by one again, but that would take too much time that I don't have. Well, here we are, thanks for your patience!)  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. "Maybe I should go  
  
check up on her."  
  
Will shrugged, "She did seem pretty upset. I'll wait here, you go ahead."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and rose off their bed. She left their chambers and  
  
continued on into Jack and Alyssa's. Will laid his head back on a pillow and closed  
  
his eyes. They opened in a flash, however, when Elizabeth came running frantically  
  
into the room. "What? What is it?" he said as he sat up abruptly.  
  
"Alyssa! Sh-she's gone!" Elizabeth said worriedly.  
  
As if needing confirmation, Will quickly walked to the chambers from which  
  
his wife had just come running. He checked everywhere he could think to check, but  
  
still no sign of Alyssa. He went back to their chambers where Elizabeth was crying  
  
on the bed. He wanted to comfort her, but now was not the time. "Stay here. I'm  
  
going to go try and find her. And Jack. No doubt she went off the boat to look for  
  
him. I'll be back with them both as soon as I can."  
  
Elizabeth stood up, furious, "Will! I am NOT staying alone on a boat in  
  
Tortuga! Forget it!"  
  
Will rolled his eyes, but knew she was right, "Alright, you're coming with me.  
  
We have to move fast, God knows what trouble Jack is in. And Alyssa is walking the  
  
streets alone. It's all too dangerous."  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Alyssa had been trying for hours to either get Jack free of the chains or get  
  
the chains free of the wall, but to no use. Jack was, again, unconcious. A state which  
  
he was continually in and out of during these hours. Since Alyssa had been tossed  
  
into the damp, dark hole they were in, the door hadn't been opened. Until now. The  
  
door flew open and, as if on cue, Jack regained a light state of conciousness. They  
  
both looked up the stairs to see Barbossa with an evil grin on his face, "I've  
  
somethin' ta show ye."  
  
One of his crew mates, a very large man, made his way down the stairs  
  
towards Jack and Alyssa. Alyssa tried to cling to Jack, but the man threw her out of  
  
the way without effort. He had a set of keys in his hand and he undid the chains that  
  
were binding Jack, letting him fall to the floor. He tried to get up, but was too weak.  
  
The man picked Jack up by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. "Come, now,"  
  
he ordered Alyssa. She stayed in a frightened heap on the floor, glaring at the man.  
  
"NOW!" Quickly, not wanting to anger him further, she scurried to his side. He  
  
grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs behind him.  
  
What had been a noisy, extremely busy pirate ship was now almost silent.  
  
The pirates were all standing in one area. Around something, looking at it. Talking in  
  
hushed voices of amazement. Jack's voice rung out above thiers as he spoke to  
  
Barbossa, "How 're ye still alive, mate? And, how is it, that yer crew wasn't all  
  
hanged?"  
  
"Jack, me boy, I lived fer ten years bein' dead the whole time. It'll take much  
  
more than a single gun shot to kill me. And, ye shot me in the 'eart, boy. Somethin'  
  
ye knew was never there ta begin with," he and his crew chuckled at that. "As fer me  
  
crew, they aren't as stupid and helpless as they seem 'r act. Many of 'em escaped  
  
and, as a crew, comandeered a ship. A crew's not a crew without a Captain, so we  
  
found each other,"  
  
"How touching," Alyssa mumbled.  
  
"Shut yer mouth, wench. There're more important matters te discuss now.  
  
Such as the fact of me momentary stupidity," Barbossa began. "Ye see, what 'as  
  
me crew so excited is a result of said stupidity. 'Bout ten years ago, after we so  
  
generously gave ye an island, Jack, we tied a canon ta the Bootstraps of a good  
  
friend o' yers."  
  
"Bootstrap..." Jack sighed.  
  
"Aye, Bootstrap Bill. Also, smarter than 'e looks 'r acts. See, when we threw  
  
'im to the depths, we fergot ta think that 'e was with the same curse we 'ad. Truth of  
  
it, 'e wasn't under there long, I don't imagine. But what matters is, 'e's not under there  
  
now. Gents!" he hollered to his crew. "Move off."  
  
The crew slowly parted, revealing a much alive, and much pissed off,  
  
Bootstrap Bill Turner. He was standing there, leaning on the side, sword drawn with  
  
an arrogant, angry smirk on his face. "'Ello, Jack, ol' boy."  
  
"Bill!" Jack smiled as well, but it faded. "Why 'ave they not killed ye?"  
  
Bootstrap's grin grew, "Ah, anova fing ol' Barbossa 'ere forgot. I know where  
  
Isla de la Muerta is. I wasn't about ta come aboard a ship wif a bunch of  
  
backstabbin' pirates 'ho want me dead wifout takin' me anova piece of 'at there  
  
gold. I felt it when the curse was lifted, as much as anyone else." He kept his sword  
  
drawn and walked towards Jack and his lady friend. "See, mate, I saw ye. I saw ye  
  
bein' dragged 'ere, and then I saw yer friend," he motioned towards Alyssa and  
  
winked, "bein' dragged 'ere as well. And so, I struck a deal wif the devil." His grin  
  
grew larger still. "I'm 'ere ta save ye." 


End file.
